


Together

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Some experiences are best when shared.





	

Earth never ceased to amaze him. either of them really, but Prowl rarely had time to indulge in the unique things Earth had to offer the way Jazz did. It was disappointing at best that he didn’t get to share the little things with his mate, but he understood that the tactician was a very busy mech.

He had climed to the mountain top with Hound in the morning, wanting to look around their new home as much as the tracker and not afraid ot get dirty while doing it. the view had been amazing, well worth the effort, as the two mechs spent three Earh hours watching the sun rise and burn the fog out of the valley near their base. The small yellow star had then continued its climb, bathing them in warm light.

Jazz had wondered how any Cybertronian would have wanted to stay on their homeworld when there were wonders like this in the galaxy that would warm one’s plating.

He and Hound had enjoyed the shared experience until just after noon, then the tracker had excused himself for his patrol shift. Jazz had stayed, though, watching the sun track its way across the sky and basking in the warmth left in its wake. He hadn’t even needed music while he sunbathed; the birds living on the mountain provided plenty of that.

He enjoyed just letting his thoughts drift along with the passage of the sun.

Jazz was just beginning to contemplate going back inside after watching the sun set in a blaze of bright, fiery color when Prowl sat down beside him. he hadn’t thought his mate would be able to get away from his office yet, but he was genuinely glad to see him.

“You missed a beautiful sunset,” he said with a smile.

Prowl shook his head. “I stopped on the way up to watch. Earth provides some truly stunning visual effects.”

It was the closest Prowl would ever come to saying that he thought the sunset was pretty and Jazz knew it. he wrapped an arm around the other mech and snuggled into his mate’s side.

“You wanna sit and stargaze for a while?” Jazz asked.

“I think I would like that. You could never see the stars like this from Cybertron.” Prowl returned Jazz’s embrace.  



End file.
